


Wrong

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my Tumblr. </p><p>Blake barely notices the little Umbrella-Wielder following the group, and her alcohol-addled mind decides to confront her in a dark alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

In the darkness of the night, no one on the team would notice the girl wandering behind them, following them around as she had been all night. 

Barhopping had been Yang’s idea, because of course it was, and Blake was feeling the effects. With her sense dulled as they were, she didn’t even think she would have noticed the girl if it hadn’t been for a drunken yell from a man who evidently didn’t realize they were huntresses. 

Even then, if she’d been a human, she would have never seen her duck into the alley. 

So she muttered to the rest of the team to go on without her, and headed of towards their enemy, alcohol-addled mind having planned out nothing past ‘Walk right up to her’ 

The small girl’s eyes widened almost comically when she rounded the corner, and her had flew to the handle of her umbrella. 

“What do you want?” Blake asked, swaying slightly. 

The small girl blinked, and then stepped closer to her, tilting her head.

Blake tried taking a step back and stumbled, realizing that she was far tipsier than she’d thought. 

The mute girl stepped forward and caught her, steadying her against a wall before pressing their lips together. 

Blake tried to push her away, but relaxed into the kiss after a moment. 

Small hands slipped inside her shirt, the lips against hers tightening into a smirk. 

Blake broke the kiss, gasping as the cold hands groped her. “You know, I don’t even know your name?”

The small girl blew air out her nose, shaking slightly, and it took Blake a moment to realize she was laughing. 

And then their lips are together again, and deft fingers are undoing Blake’s pants.

/

It was nearly six when Blake stumbled into the room, ignoring the various jabs from her team in favor of heading straight for the bathroom. 

She stripped in front of the mirror, groaning as she confirmed her fears. 

There were teeth marks all across her body, clear scratch marks crisscrossing on her abs, and worst of all…

The word ‘Neo’ had been scrawled repetitively all across her body with a black marker.

‘Neo’ had been oddly considerate, keeping the words confined to areas tat would be covered by all but the most scandalous of outfits.

That did nothing to soothe the irritation at knowing Neo had sat beside her as she slept, writing her name all over her thighs and breasts, and…

Ugh, she was going to  _kill_ her if she got a chance.

Though finding a scroll number scrawled in a  _very private place_  had made her feel oddly proud.


End file.
